Against all Odds
by Emika
Summary: Mamoru's past life at the orphanage and girl he grew to know as a sister, their seperation and...oh just read it please?


Against the Odds  
Rated: G  
By: Chibi Bunny Chibibunny4000@aol.com  
  
Intro.  
Konnichiwa minna! Yes it is true. Chibi Bunny or Kirstin if you prefer, has finally found time to write a   
fanfic! *frowns* Hey....I don't hear any cheering. Ahh well. This is the first of many fanfics to come so I   
hope you enjoy this one enough to read others by me. Please send comments to my email adress above or   
my alternate here: Fire_princess@sailormoon.com. Thanks for reading this small note.   
  
Note  
Below are the main characters of this segment of Sailor Moon, the past events. This story is focused on   
Mamoru and Hanako Chiba and there sibling bond between them. It is also a song-fic. I used Phil Colins,   
Against the odds.  
  
Disclaimer  
The inners, outers and guardian cats ect. are copyrighted to the totally awesome Naoko Takeuchi. Thanks   
a ton Naoko you've given me an eternal obsession and an inspiration to writing.   
  
Inner Scouts  
Serena - Usagi Tsukino (Oo-sah-gee Skee-noh) - Rabbit of the Moon  
Amy Anderson - Ami Mizuno (Ah-mee Meez-noh) - Friend of Water  
Raye - Rei Hino (Reh Hee-noh) - Spirit of Fire  
Lita - Makoto Kino - (Mah-koh-toh Kee-noh) - Sincerity of Wood  
Mina - Minako Aino - (Mee-nah-koh Eye-noh) - Beautiful little child of love  
  
Outer Scouts  
Amara - Haruka Teno - (Hah-loo-kah Ten-oh) - Distant Heaven King  
Michelle - Michiru Kaioh (Mee-chee-roo Kie-oh) - Maturing Sea King  
Trista - Setsuna Meioh (Set-suh-nuh Meh-oh) - Momentary Dark King  
Hotaru - Hotaru Tomoe (Hoh-tah-loo Toh-moe-eh) - Sprouting Soil Firefly  
  
Other  
Darien Shields - Mamoru Chiba (Mah-moh-roo Chee-bah) - Protector of Earth   
Tuxedo Mask - Tuxedo Kamen (Tux-eh -doh Kah- meh)  
Elara Shields - Hanako Chiba (Hah-nah-koh Chee-bah) - Flower of Earth  
  
Japanese terms  
  
Dozo - please  
Hai - Yes  
Ieeye - No  
Arigato - Thank you  
Gomen (Gomen nasai) - Excuse me  
Douitashi mashite - Your welcome  
Domo - Thanks  
Sayonara - Good-bye  
Nani - What  
Minna - Everyone  
Neko - cat  
Inu - dog  
Meushi - cow  
Etcchi - perverted or lewd (pervert)  
Baka - Stupid or fool  
Okkie mono- A big one  
De kae tae - Go away  
Anata - you (Only used in full Japanese phrases, such as "Anata baka meushi" - you stupid cow)  
Other Terms  
  
Ginzuishou - Silver crystal  
  
It was near mid-night when a police car drove silently up to Azabu Juuban Orphanage. The   
passenger's door opened slowly and a young policeman stepped out. His dark hair was cut short and he   
wore dark shades as if it was day. His mouth tightened in a hidden irritation that was boiling inside of   
him. Turning, he opened the back seat door.   
Nothing happened.  
With an exhausted sigh, the officer tapped his foot impatiently. "Come on..." His request was   
answered with silence as if he was speaking to a being that did not exist. He sighed and removed his   
glasses, revealing light hazel eyes. "Dozo..." He spoke softly, resting his arms on the open door. "Come   
on...your going whether I drag you or not." His voice was kind yet still held an authoritative tone.   
A small girl slipped from the seat. She wore a light blue kimono with soft yellow flowers   
decorating the fabric. Her dark brown hair was held in two buns on her head with beads around each one.   
He ocean blue eyes looked at the officer with innocence. Her skin was seemed fairly pale and her lips   
curved into a natural pout. Despite her stubborn attitude, she was rather cute looking.   
The officer held out his hand to her, which she slowly took. The two traveled up the cement   
walkway slowly.   
The small girl attempted turning around and heading back to the car but the officer held tightly   
to her hand.  
The officer laughed and knocked on the door softly.   
For a few minutes nothing happened until a light came on and the door opened. A middle-aged   
woman opened the door slowly. She looked surprised to see the officer as if she had never seen a   
policeman before. "May I-I help you officer?"  
The officer slowly took off his hat. "Evening miss, my name's Lt. Covey. Are you the head of this   
orphanage?"   
The woman, still fairly wide-eyes nodded. "I am Mia Taochi, I am in charge here...what seems to   
be the problem?"  
The officer looked down at the girl holding his hand. "This is Hanako, she's been in the police   
station for about 7 hours."  
Mia looked confused. "May I ask a reason why?"  
Lt. Covey released Hanako's hand and leaned over to Mia, whispering in a low voice. "Her   
parents were murdered in a car crash, amazingly Hanako was found unhurt except for a head injury. The   
doctor's say she'll be fine...she was only able to tell us her first name and her parents were without an ID."  
Mia covered her hand with her mouth, looking at the small child before her. "The poor dear...."  
The Lt. nodded and looked Mia in the eye. "Please miss, will you take her in?"  
Mia looked at the officer as if he was insane. "Take her in? How could I not? She's been through   
so much! I refuse to let her be put in a foster home or something and be moved all over the country and   
traumatize her more!"  
The Lt. raised an eyebrow before smiling and bowing. "Thank you greatly Madam..." He turned   
to face Hanako and knelt in front of her. He took her hands in his own; they were small and warm, despite   
the bitter cold. "I'm gonna have to leave now, Hanako, but Miss Taochi will take care of you." He starred   
into her big blue eyes, filled with loss and sadness. Gently he raised a hand and stroked her small cheek.   
"Take care kid." He let go of her hand and stood up, nodding to Mia before walking down the walkway   
back towards the car.   
Tears edged Hanako's eyes. "Sayonara..." She mumbled quietly.   
Mia took Hanako's hand and led her inside.   
Various children were out of their beds, gathered around the windows in their pajamas, eager to   
know what all the commotion was about and why there were police outside. They starred at Hanako, who   
hid her face from them, trying to make herself as less noticeable as possible.   
One boy, however, watched from the top of the stairs. His black hair a mess from a rough sleep   
but he looked at Hanako with his deep blue eyes, feeling connected to this newcomer.   
As if feeling his gaze, Hanako looked up and looked back at the boy with the ocean blue eyes, so   
similar to her own.   
The two starred at each other, each feeling a strange connection, a bond between them, before   
Mia led Hanako from the room.   
Hanako seemed to stumble constantly, trying to keep up with Mia's quickened pace but this   
attempt proved futile.   
Mia brought Hanako into a large room with an enormous bed. "You use my room...I'll take the   
couch until morning...we'll get you settled in then all right?"  
Hanako nodded. "Okay..." Hanako watched Mia walk away, ordering the other children to get to   
their beds. Hanako shifted nervously. She felt lost here, why couldn't she remember anything. She walked   
in the room and closed the door. She didn't even know if Hanako was even her real name, it had just come   
to her. Climbing onto the large bed, she rested her head on a pillow. So what if she wallowed in her own   
sorrow and solitude. No one cared anymore. It didn't matter.  
  
  
Chiba Mamoru was laying on his bed in concentration. Who was this new comer? Why did she   
effect him so? He sighed in irritation since he could not answer any of these questions, and pondering   
further would be foolish. He closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep. He expected the same dream to   
come that always had but it didn't. Instead, came another:  
Darkness was everywhere at first. Then things lightened and he could see a very familiar place   
indeed but why it was familiar he did not know. He seemed to hovering over it as if he could fly. Very   
faintly, he could hear a voice. A voice filled with sorrow and distress, calling to him.  
"Endymion!" The voice choked, cracking noticeably. "Endymion, Please wake up!" A large   
explosion drowned the voice out but then he heard it one last time. "NO, ENDYMION!"  
Who was this Endymion? This name sounded familiar, as did the voice. It was all quite puzzling.  
His princess had also called him this. Was it she who was calling him? No…the voice had   
sounded different. The voice…  
  
Mamoru woke up abruptly; shaking and wiping old sweat from his brow. That voice. That voice   
was so painfully familiar. The young boy looked out the window at his bedside, his deep eyes staring at   
the moon that reflected off the distant lake in Fairview Park brilliantly. His heart ached suddenly but for   
what reason he was unaware of. He lay back down and closed his eyes tightly, trying to shut out the   
moonlight that shone palely on him.  
  
**Next Morning**  
  
The sun peeked out over the horizon, announcing a new day. For some, this was the worst news   
of the century.   
Hanako opened her eyes slowly as the warm sunlight prodded at her eyes. She sat up slowly,   
feeling numb. It hadn't been a nightmare. She truly was here, in this place, this prison. Alone. She had no   
one here, and thanks to the accident she wasn't sure she had ever been not alone. She shifted   
uncomfortably. As the real seriousness of her current situation sunk in she was nearly frightened. She had   
no protection here. She felt completely vulnerable, that she shivered. "I do not want to be here." She   
thought bitterly. "I would rather be anywhere but here." The only thing that sounded better than being   
home with her parents was wandering down the streets. On the streets no one gave you a label, but it was   
too late for that now. She would be forever labeled, if not to anyone else but to herself, as an orphan. She   
would never again have a family; she would always be...alone. It was a rather depressing thought.  
A soft knock tapped on the door and it opened. Mia stuck her head in and smiled. "Oh good   
you're awake." She opened the door fully and walked through. "I trust you slept well?"  
Hanako didn't really know how to reply. She would of preferred to say: "I'd much rather not of   
slept here but in my own bed." However all she managed was a small nod.   
Mia smiled, a charming warm smile that gave little comfort to Hanako's closed shell of loneliness   
but no one dare say it went unnoticed. "Good. Today we settle you in, all right? My back can't handle that   
couch for more than one night." She extended her hand to Hanako, inviting the child to take it.   
Hanako looked at Mia's hand, then at her warm smile, then again to her hand. A soft smile   
hinted at the corners of her lips as she took Mia's hand, a loose fit but snug. She slid off the bed.   
Mia slowly led Hanako from the room, like an understanding parent. Up the stairs and through a   
long corridor.  
Hanako found herself tightening her grip on Mia's hand; as if making sure she was truly there,   
safe with an adult.  
Mia opened a door near the end of the hall. "Here we are...No one else shares this room yet but I   
think you'll like it. You have a bed to yourself, a dresser, even a window seat by a large window."  
Hanako released Mia's hand slowly, walking towards the window.   
Mia smiled faintly. "It has a beautiful view of Fairview Park..."  
Hanako raised a hand and set it softly on the window, staring at the beautiful lush trees of the   
park and the water that reflected the sun, sparkling and shimmering like jewels upon the sea. She slowly   
sat down, taking in the outside world as if she had never seen it before.   
Mia smiled sadly, she wished somehow she could help Hanako, to bring her out of the shell of   
solitude she had in cased her self in. She stared at the innocent blue eyes that seemed so lost and crying   
out for guidance. She had seen these eyes before. Somewhere. Her brow furrowed. Where? She sighed.   
"I'll leave you alone for a while." She mumbled as she left.  
"Alone." Hanako repeated softly. "But I'm already alone." She looked away from the window   
but Mia was gone. With a heavy sigh, she leaned against the wall and stared at the gardens below,   
hugging her knees to her chest.   
  
**Later that Night**  
  
Mamoru woke from a dreamless sleep. He sat up slowly, turning sharply, shunning away the   
moonlight that poured in through his window. He rubbed his eyes and yawned but suddenly he sat up   
quickly. Distantly, yet close near by, why it was hard to tell was unknown, someone was singing. For a   
moment he thought it was Mia-san but the voice sounded younger. He stood up slowly and walked out of   
his room. The voice came from the door next to his own. He opened it slightly.  
Inside was Hanako, sitting on the window seat and staring at the moon, singing softly.   
"Wishing on a dream  
Gazing at a moon beam  
Hearing talk of destiny  
Is it real or fantasy?  
How do I play my part?  
Heaven help my naïve heart  
I know I can not wander further than here  
When I've completely lost my way  
I've none to hold close and near  
So I am to be lost in fortune's sway."  
Hanako's voice grew softer as her singing came to a close.  
Mamoru stared at Hanako, unsure if it had really been her singing. He shifted slightly and   
entered the room.  
Hanako looked away from the window, sensing someone. She looked surprised to see Mamoru   
staring back at her. "Who-who are you?" She asked nervously.   
Mamoru stared back at her then slowly answered. "Chiba Mamoru." He mumbled warily.   
"What's your name?"  
"Hanako."  
"Hanako what?"  
"Just Hanako, I don't have a last name."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't remember it."  
Mamoru seemed confused and he walked up to the window seat and sat by her. "How come?"  
Hanako shrugged. "I hit my head in a car accident when my parents died. I haven't remembered   
since."  
Mamoru gazed at her, nearly stunned. "I know how you feel."  
Hanako raised an eyebrow. "How?" Her eyes were filled with disbelief. "How could you possibly   
know how I feel? No one else seems to."   
Mamoru felt a pit growing in his stomach. "My parents died in a car crash about a year ago too.   
I've never had knowledge of my past since that day…just as you."  
Hanako stared into his eyes; they were sincere and honest. "You're not serious…" She mumbled.  
Mamoru looked at her curiously. "Why would I lie to you? I'm telling you it's the truth."   
Hanako felt a strange connection with Mamoru, as if they had known each other before, long,   
long ago. It was a silly thought yet it seemed so right.   
  
  
As time went by, the two children grew fonder and fonder of each other. Hanako felt as if she belonged   
somewhere for possibly the first time in her life, definitely for the first time since she arrived at the   
orphanage. It was as if they could not be apart, where you found one, you'd see the other.  
In warm afternoons, Mamoru, or as Hanako affectionately called him, Mamo-chan would work in his   
garden, which he cared for carefully and Hanako would sing to him to keep him company. It was a short   
time before people began to mistake them for brother and sister, so Hanako adopted the last name,   
Chiba. Every thing was well…until Mamoru's 16th birthday neared and Kyiannie Mikakaru became the   
new head of the orphanage.  
  
Mamoru was attending to his garden as usual in the late afternoon when Mia walked into the   
gardens. "Konichiwa Mamoru, I trust you are well?"  
Mamoru nodded, wondering what Mia was doing here. Usually she would call to him from a   
window, but never in person. He glanced at Hanako, who was sitting on the garden wall, she too looked   
confused. Turning his attention back to Mia, Mamoru asked quietly. "Is something wrong?"  
Mia laughed lightly. "Wrong? Oh no, no. Actually I would like to inform you some very good   
news indeed. If you'll follow me to my office?"  
Mamoru shrugged. "Okay." He looked back at Hanako before following Mia into the air-  
conditioned building. As entered the office, Mamoru slid into a chair in front of the large desk, a file lay   
on it and on the side it read in large bold letters: Chiba, Mamoru. He gulped, a sinking feeling easing   
inside him.   
Mia sat down at her chair across from him. "Mamoru..." She smiled warmly. "Kyiannie-san   
believes it is time we let you go." She watched Mamoru's expression drop slightly, she hastily continued.   
"You will be given the money left to you by your former parents and an apartment paid for up to four   
months, by then you must have a job and be well on your feet. Think of it, you will no longer be a lost   
little boy with no past or future. This is your chance to make your future. A fresh start, a clean cut.   
Thousands of people would love that kind of opportunity."  
Mamoru nodded, letting the logic and ideal of the concept sink in. A future. A chance to find the   
princess, who had been calling him in his dreams. The beautiful goddess that tearfully requested that he   
bring the Ginzuishou to her. Then and only then would she be free and they could be together. This, this   
simple thing he thought disaster, would indeed be a start of a great, great journey. "I accept." He   
murmured slowly.  
Mia smiled slightly, she dismissed him, telling him to have his things ready by Thursday, his   
birthday.  
Mamoru nodded and stood up swiftly, nearly tripping over the chair before he managed to exit.   
He walked down the hall with haste, trying to hold his excitement within him. He was unable to stop   
himself from a slight skip in his walk as he headed towards the gardens, wanting to tell Hanako the   
wonderful news. She wasn't there. Perhaps her room, but she wasn't there either. He sighed and walked   
into the now dark interior of his room. He did not bother turning on the light but walked straight to his   
closet, gathering his pajamas.   
"Your leaving aren't you?" A soft calm voice murmured. It normally would sound familiar but it   
was so wrapped in sorrow it was unfamiliar and alien to Mamoru.   
Mamoru turned around, his eyes resting on a girl on his bed, small and closed in. Her deep blue   
eyes looked at him with an indescribable innocence and she hugged her knees to her chest. She was   
dressed in a navy silk Kimono style night clothing with yellow flowers, decorating the pajamas neatly.   
Mamoru knew who she was before seeing her face in the light. "Yes, I am." He answered quietly, trying to   
sound emotionless but it was difficult, and Hanako usually saw right through this act.   
Hanako nodded. "I knew you would...someday. You are not meant to stay." Her eyes filled with   
unshed tears, a hidden fear in the sparkling light of her eyes. "You are to find the Ginzuishou, so you may   
find her."  
Mamoru knew who "her" was, for they always referred to the princess as her or something as   
inconspicuous. "I know. That's why I am eager to leave, I can help her and she can tell me much of   
myself I believe."  
Hanako nodded. Her hair in two buns on her head. Though she was 14, she still possessed a   
slight pout to her, making her look rather childish yet in a way, cute. "I will miss you, Mamo-chan." She   
mumbled. "Will you miss me?"   
Mamoru nodded. "Of course, how could I not?" He looked at her, the girl he had grown to know   
as a sister, and the only one who had been there since the beginning.   
"You will forget me." Hanako murmured.  
"No I won't." Mamoru sighed, folding his arms.  
"Yes, you will. I know you will." Hanako muttered quietly. "It happens all the time." Her voice   
cracked slightly.   
Mamoru shook his head. "What are you talking about?"   
"All the time." Hanako repeated. Her eyes were vacant as if in a trance.  
"Where did you get that idea?" Mamoru said, getting slightly irritated with the whole thing.  
"I don't know…" Hanako mumbled.   
Mamoru stared at her. "Hanako, you're not making any sense. Are you okay?" He shook her   
gently.  
Hanako shuddered, snapping back to reality. "Oh...yes. I'm fine. I need some sleep now." She   
whispered quietly. Walking slowly she walked back towards her room  
~*~  
How can I just let you walk away  
Just let you leave without a trace  
When I'm standing, taking every breath  
With you   
You're the only one who really knew  
Me at all  
~*~   
Hanako woke the next day feeling gloomy. She was as confused as ever about her recent dream.   
She had had many odd dreams but none such as this. It was all quite puzzling really. Who was the boy   
and why did he treat her so kindly as if they were old friends or something of that nature. She slid from   
her bed slowly and walked to her dresser. Mamoru was leaving soon...he'd be gone. She quickly dressed   
and stumbled from her room, she passed his room, his door was open and a suitcase lay on his bed but he   
was not inside. Hanako sighed, breathing in deeply as she walked down the stairs.   
A few girls about her age or slightly older were gathered around the dining table. Hanako knew a   
few of them but had hardly spoken to any of them.   
"Did you hear? Mamoru Chiba is leaving the orphanage!" A girl cried quietly, Hanako   
recognized her as Minaro, Mikakaru's daughter. The girl was by far spoiled and arrogant. She was   
convinced she was the most beautiful creature that ever graced the planet and should be worshipped by all,   
especially by Hanako's brother.   
Hanako secretly wished that Minaro would trip on her heels and fall on her face that she so   
frequently caked make-up on. Minaro did not deserve Mamoru, only one did. His princess of which he   
often confided in her about. The beautiful goddess in the moonlight with the starlit eyes and long golden   
hair. Her kind and caring nature, her pure heart.   
Minaro calmed down slightly. "Tonight my mother is giving him a party, it will be his last   
chance to express his feelings about me. I know he thinks I am a true goddess of beauty. He wishes to   
marry me, ha! In his dreams."  
Hanako smiled slightly. No, in your dreams, Minaro. She thought smugly. Go ahead and   
entertain your audience with lies. For I, and only I know the real bloom of Mamo-chan's heart and you   
will never be her. She stood up and walked by the gaggle of now softly squealing girls in disgust. She   
continued down the hall and into the garden. She peeked out. Mamoru was pruning a deep red rose bush,   
his mind deep in his work. She smiled and walked outside. "I heard your getting a party tonight..." She   
mumbled quietly.  
Mamoru looked up and shaded his eyes to look at her and smiled. "Yeah, you coming?" He   
turned his attention back to his rose, waiting her answer.  
Hanako thought a moment and she prolonged an exaggerated pause, creating an uneasy silence.   
She shook her head. "Probably not."  
Mamoru looked at her, nearly shocked. "Nani? Why not? Are you sick?"  
Hanako shook her head. "Ieeye. I just do not wish to be a burden at the party. Your admirers   
would be disappointed if I showed up and took up their time with you."  
Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Please do, Hanako. They treat me as if I am some prize to be won.   
Especially Minaro, she thinks of me as nothing more than a challenge to try to charm."  
Hanako laughed lightly. "Hai, but the snake charmer has not even found her flute has she?" She   
sat down beside him.  
Mamoru chuckled slightly. "Hai, and she never will."  
Hanako nodded. "You dreamed about her again didn't you?" Her voice drew suddenly serious as   
she changed the subject.   
Mamoru sighed, guilty, he nodded. "Hai, is there ever a night when I do not?" He murmured. His   
spoke in a low voice, as if someone were trying to listen in. "I do not understand why, Hanako. I've been   
thinking about her more since my meeting with Mia-san. I have to find her. I just have to."   
Hanako nodded and stood up. "You will, I promise." She smiled slightly. "I'll leave you to your   
work." She headed back towards the door.  
Mamoru looked at her again. "So...are you coming?" His voice was slightly hopeful but he tried   
to hide such the emotion.  
Hanako opened the door and shook her head. "No." She walked inside, closing the door behind   
her.   
~*~  
How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave?  
Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shared the tears  
~*~  
Mamoru stared after her in disbelief before looking back at his rose bush. "She's upset." He   
murmured. She had tried to hide it so well but he could feel it. She didn't want him to leave. Why? She   
should be happy for me. He thought angrily before the reason hit him. I'm all she has. She'll be all alone   
again. Mamoru sighed and stared t the deep bloom of the rose. Slowly he smiled.   
~*~  
You're the only one who really   
Knew me at all  
~*~  
Mamoru sighed as he stepped into the gym, it had been decorated well, he had to admit that but   
he still wasn't keen about parties. This would be an extremely irritating party; he could tell already that it   
would be more of a going away party than a birthday.   
Minoro and a few of her "cronies", sauntered over to him. Minoro batted her lashes at him and   
smiled. "Tonight's our last night together Mamoru."  
Thank god. Mamoru thought but he just nodded. He looked at the faces eager to speak to him and   
his heart sank. Hanako was not among them. Just a gaggle of girls trying to win his attention. He pushed   
past them, murmuring he needed to get some fresh air and would return slowly. He stepped outside and   
saw a figure silhouetted against the sky. Flute music filled the air.  
~*~  
So take a look at me now  
There's just an empty space  
There's nothing left here to remind me,  
Just the memory of your face.  
~*~  
Hanako played her silver flute softly, swaying softly to the tune. She stood at the top of the stairs   
that led to the upper gardens. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated on the complex note changes in   
her song.  
Mamoru looked at her and smiled, slowly he walked up the stairs to her. As he approached, he   
realized Hanako was crying, his heart wrenched and he cleared his throat softly.   
~*~  
Well take a look at me now  
There's just an empty space  
~*~  
Hanako's eyes opened the deep blue shining in the soft moonlight. "Mamoru..." She murmured.   
She looked at him then at the ground.  
Mamoru looked at her. "Hanako, I'm sorry I have to leave you alone again, but I promise you, I   
will see you again."  
Hanako tried to protest. "But-"  
Mamoru interrupted. "On my honor, Hanako. I promise." He held out a deep red rose to her, his   
expression showing his seriousness. "Remember this rose always and know I will come back. As soon as I   
find my princess, you will be the first to know."   
Hanako stared at the rose. "For me?" She asked quietly.   
Mamoru nodded.   
~*~  
And you coming back to me  
Is against the odds  
~*~  
Hanako carefully took the rose and looked at the brilliance of its color. "Arigato...." She mumbled, gently   
stroking the soft petals. She looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes. She suddenly hugged him tightly.   
"Arigato, Mamo-chan, Arigato."  
"Doushitashi mashite." Mamoru smiled slightly. He gently embraced her, trying to comfort her   
but that was all he could do really.  
~*~  
And that's what I've got to face  
~*~  
Mamoru stood by a taxi, speaking with Mia and Kyannie.   
Hanako waited behind them and when they finished she hugged him. "Don't forget your promise   
Mamoru." She looked in his eyes.  
Mamoru smiled and nodded. He ruffled her hair gently before stepping in the taxi.   
Mia hit the back of the taxi gently and the driver nodded, starting up the car and beginning to   
drive away.  
Hanako ran after it till the end of the block, her lungs aching and her head pounding. She   
watched the car grow smaller and smaller away. She held onto a lamppost to keep her balance, tears   
streaming down her cheeks.  
~*~  
I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
~*~  
Ten weeks later Hanako was sitting on her bed. Her small form shook with violent sobs. Chokes   
would frequently escape her mouth and past the delicate hands that covered her face. So much had   
happened. Mia's death was what was affecting her the most. The woman was in a car collision with a   
drunk driver, she was killed instantly. Hanako swallowed hard. She needed Mamoru. She needed him to   
hold her and tell her everything would be all right. No one understood her here, no one wanted anything   
to do with her, now that Mia was gone and she felt completely lost.  
~*~  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
~*~  
He isn't coming. Hanako told herself, staring out the window. It had been two years now and   
Hanako was leaving the orphanage herself. She sighed softly.   
Kyianni opened her door slowly. "Hanako, the taxi's here." She said softly, studying the   
depressed expression that seemed to have permanently fixated on Hanako's face.  
Hanako nodded slightly. "I'll be out in a minute." Something inside her lurched. He forgot. He   
wasn't coming back and he never would.   
~*~  
So Take a look at me now  
There's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
~*~  
Hanako walked out to the taxi, getting in quickly. She felt so empty as if almost all of her was   
missing. She missed her brother, she missed Mia, she missed her parents. She hung her head. 'Look at me   
now Mamo-chan…' She thought absently. 'Look at what I've become. I'm all alone again and there is no   
one to comfort me.' She sighed in depression and hung her head, staring at the floor of the car.  
~*~  
So take a look at me now  
There's just an empty space  
But to wait for you,  
Is all I can do.  
And that's what I've got to face  
~*~  
The pain seemed to of grown over the years and it was obvious that the saying "Everything will   
sort itself out" was nothing but a flat out lie. Disaster after disaster. Hanako didn't know what was worse,   
her childhood without parent's or her adolescence without any family at all. She wrung her hands. Now   
there wasn't even going to be the other orphans. She wondered if this was some sort of curse. She sighed.   
"God help me…"  
~*~  
Take a good look at me  
'Cause Odds will be standing here  
And you coming back to me  
Is against all odds  
~*~  
Hanako heard the taxi driver get out of the car to empty the trunk. She sighed and opened her   
door, stepping out. She rubbed her arms, shivering at the cold morning and looked up. Ocean blue eyes   
widened, glazing over with years of unshed tears.   
~*~  
And the chance I've got to take  
~*~  
Mamoru stood outside of the apartment complex, holding a bouquet of red roses, he smiled   
slightly at her, opening his arms.  
Hanako's tears flowed down her cheeks freely as she ran to him, embracing him. "I thought I'd   
never see you again…" She whispered softly, hardly able to find her voice.   
Mamoru smiled. "I kept my promise."  
~*~  
So take a look at me now.  
~*~  
Hanako smiled, possibly the first time she had ever in years, the unused muscles ached at the   
alien expression.  
  
Notes: SO????? It stunk huh? Or maybe I actually did well and I'm being too hard on myself? Yes? No?  
  



End file.
